Big Pineapple and Little Birdie
by miltoran
Summary: Siapa sangka disiang hari yang panas itu Mukuro bisa bertemu dengan seorang anak yang manis berambut hitam ini? AU. TYL69xKid!18. Birthday-fic for Nanas.


-x-

 ** _Big pineapple and little birdie_**

 _Story by : Miltoran_

 _Disclaimer : Amano Akira_

-x-

 _Cerita ini dibuat khusus untuk Nanas yang sedang berulang tahun pada tanggal 15 November ini.  
_ _Selamat ulang tahun, Nanas! Tuhan memberkati._

 _-x-_

 _._

Siang hari di kota Namimori saat ini sangat panas. Banyak binatang yang hinggap di bawah tempat teduh, atau hanya tiduran diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Apakah lapisan bumi semakin menipis kian hari? Ia bertanya dalam hati. Matahari tampak lebih dekat dari biasanya. Membuat aura di jalanan kini bertambah panas dibandingkan dengan hari-hari biasanya. Mukuro sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa ia memakai baju serta jaket hitam berlengan panjang untuk pergi berbelanja makanan pada hari ini. Ditambah dengan berat belanjaan yang ia bawa sekarang, Mukuro terasa seperti ia berada di Neraka saat ini. Ia tidak akan kaget sedikit pun jika tiba-tiba ia akan ditarik oleh salahsatu iblis neraka untuk dijadikan raja mereka.

Andai saja Takeshi, teman satu apartemennya, yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang melakukan belanja bulanan pada bulan ini itu tidak memiliki janji untuk pergi menonton pertandingan baseball, maka Mukuro tidak akan harus tersiksa seperti ini. Disalah satu sudut otaknya, Mukuro mengingatkan diri bahwa ia bisa membalas dendam kepada maniak baseball itu dengan memberikan satu pack sushi yang penuh dengan wasabi.

Repot, namun setidaknya ia bisa memberikan pelajaran kepada pria berambut cepak tersebut.

Mukuro, dengan nama asli Mukuro Rokudo, adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan pendidikan yang kini bertempat tinggal di Namimori bersama dengan teman satu kuliah, Yamamoto Takeshi. Terdengar aneh memang, ketika seseorang seperti Mukuro yang banyak ditakuti oleh orang-orang belajar untuk sebagai seorang pengajar. Tidak ada orang yang tahu maupun mengerti alasan Mukuro ingin menjadi seorang guru. Bahkan kembarannya sendiri tidak mengerti. Namun didalam hati nya yang paling dalam, sebenarnya Mukuro sangat menyukai anak kecil yang imut-imut nan menggemaskan.

Mengkhawatirkan.

Mukuro memiliki rambut yang… sedikit unik, jika bisa dibilang. Rambut berbentuk seperti nanas itu selalu menarik perhatian dari orang-orang sekitar. Anehnya, saudara kembar perempuan Mukuro, yaitu Nagi, tidak menarik banyak perhatian seperti dirinya. Bahkan beberapa orang berkata jika Nagi cocok menggunakan rambut berbentuk nanas seperti itu karena terlihat lucu, sementara Mukuro sama sekali tidak cocok karena terlihat menyeramkan.

Sedih, memang.

Namun disisi lain, tidak ada orang yang mengenal Mukuro dengan baik. Mungkin Nagi dan Takeshi, selain itu tidak ada lagi.

Sembari menghela nafas untuk meruntuki kehidupan malangnya, mahasiswa bertumbuh tinggi itu kembali berjalan kearah dimana letak apartemennya berada. Mukuro menutup kedua mata heterochromia miliknya. Berusaha untuk menipu diri bahwa ia sekarang tidak ada di luar apartemen dan kini sedang bermalas-malasan didepan komputer miliknya. Mukuro telah mengingat seluk-beluk jalanan dari toko hingga ke apartemen. Yang ia tidak ingat adalah sebuah benda —kayu?— terletak di jalanan dan mengeluarkan suara patah ketika Mukuro menginjaknya.

Eh?

Mahasiswa berambut aneh itu berhenti dan membuka kedua matanya ketika melihat benda apa yang sedang ia injak. Dibawah kaki Mukuro terdapat sebuah kayu yang hampir lusuh, tampak sudah rapuh dan kotor. Kayu tersebut memiliki gagang pegangan, membuat kayu ini terlihat seperti.. tonfa?

Dan kenapa ia merasakan hawa pembunuh dari depan?

"..Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Sebuah suara bernada tinggi, —gadis? Tidak. Seorang anak kecil?— terdengar dengan jelas. Mukuro menjatuhkan semua barang belanjaannya ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda melayang kearah kepalanya. Alis Mukuro terangkat ketika ia melihat apa yang menyerang dirinya.

Seorang anak kecil, bertumbuh mungil serta dengana rambut hitam _raven_ seperti Takeshi. Memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan, ditambah dengan kerutan wajah yang tampak seperti ingin membunuh Mukuro ditempat itu juga. Wajah anak ini mengingatkan Mukuro dengan seseorang yang ia kenal, namun siapa? Anak kecil didepannya membawa kayu yang berbentuk tonfa, seperti yang baru saja dipatahkan oleh kaki Mukuro, dan menggunakan pakaian seragam TK yang bertuliskan Namimori.

Seorang anak kecil yang tersesat, mungkin? Mengapa ia menyerang Mukuro?

Dengan heran, — dan gampang,— Mukuro menangkap pukulan tonfa kayu yang dilemparkan oleh anak kecil itu. Jika tonfa kayu itu mengenai lutut.. maka Mukuro harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Sesuatu yang sama sekali ia tidak mau lakukan saat ini. Dan lagi pula, anak kecil ini terlihat menarik.

Sangat menarik untuk lebih tepatnya.

"Kufufufu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerang, anak manis?" Tanya Mukuro, yang mengakibatkan raut wajah anak kecil itu semakin kesal. Ah, apa mungkin Mukuro berkata hal yang salah? Ia pria kelahiran Italia dengan dominan darah Jepang, dan belum fasih dengan bahasa Jepang. Bisa saja ia mengatakan kalimat yang salah.

Namun anak kecil itu hanya menatapnya dengan dingin —dan apakah Mukuro melihat pantulan cahaya dimata anak itu? Pantulan cahaya yang menyebabkan mata anak kecil itu tampak berkaca-kaca— dan berkata, "..Herbivore…"

Mengangiskan anak ini? Mengapa?

"…Kau mematahkan tonfa-ku. Bersiaplah untuk mati." _Ah._ Bahasa yang sangat besar untuk seorang anak kecil yang kemungkinan berusia 5 tahun, jika dilihat dari tingginya. Namun kata-kata itu menjelaskan Mukuro alasan mengapa anak kecil itu tampak marah kepada dirinya. Dengan tangan yang tidak memegangi apapun, Mukuro menangkap tendangan anak kecil itu yang mengacu kepada wajah Mukuro.

"Aku tidak melihat tonfa-mu tadi ketika berjalan," Karena Mukuro tidak membuka mata ketika berjalan, dan tidak mungkin ia mengatakan itu kepada anak kecil yang semakin lama semakin marah itu. "Dan lagi pula tonfa-mu sudah tidak kuat. Bagaimana jika kau minta barang baru dengan kualitas yang bagus? Besi, mungkin?" Sebenarnya salah untuk memberikan senjata, walau tumpul, kepada seorang anak kecil. Apalagi senjata tumpul keras yang terbuat dari besi. Namun Mukuro tidak peduli, dan sepertinya anak kecil itu diam dan tampak menimbang-nimbang perkataan mahasiswa itu.

"…Fon-gege* tidak mau membelikan yang baru…" Ucap anak kecil itu dengan pelan, namun terdengar oleh telinga Mukuro.

Tunggu. 'Fon-gege'?

Fon? Mahasiswa jurusan tataboga spesialis masakan China yang bisa bela-diri itu? Pria berwajah china yang baik dan anggun serta penengah dari Reborn dan Colonello yang selalu bertengkar itu? Mukuro tidak terlalu dekat dengan kelompok Fon yang terkenal oleh seluruh kampus itu, namun ia kenal dengan Mammon, pacar Fon sekaligus sepupu jauh Mukuro dan Nagi. Dan kalau tidak salah… Mammon pernah berkata jika Fon punya seorang adik sepupu yang tinggal bersamanya. Seorang anak kecil yang hampir lulus TK tahun ini namun berlagak seperti anak SD.

Mungkinkah anak kecil ini yang dimaksud?

"Oya, oya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa anak manis ini adalah adik sepupu yang Fon sering bicarakan…" Wajah Mukuro menampakkan wajah yang sedikit kagum dan tidak percaya. Pasalnya, Fon dikenal sebagai orang yang tidak suka dengan kekerasan oleh seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus Namimori, sedangkan adik sepupunya yang imut dan menis ini tampaknya suka mengatur orang dengan kekerasan. Sungguh kepribadian yang berbeda.

Ternyata anak ini benar-benar menarik.

Kedua mata abu-abu milik anak kecil itu melebar saat Mukuro menyebut nama mahasiswa berparas Chinese itu. "…Kau mengenal Fon-gege?" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan pandangan yang tidak mempercayai Mukuro, seakan-akan Mukuro adalah seorang fans Fon yang berniat untuk membohongi anak kecil itu dan menculiknya agar bisa dekat serta berkenalan dengan Fon.

Yah. Tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Kufufufu, bisa dibilang kami kenal dengan satu sama lain," _Namun tidak sebegitu dekat._ Sekarang, kalau saja Mukuro ingat dengan nama anak ini… Kalau tidak salah Mammon pernah bilang namanya mirip seperti seekor burung… Namun mata Mukuro jatuh kesebuah arah.

"…Nama-mu Hibari, bukan?" Ucap Mukuro, setelah melihat name-tag yang terpasang di baju seragam TK Namimori anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyoya." Jawabnya tegas. Membuat Mukuro bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

"Bukankah yang tertulis itu nama Hibari?"

"Hibari nama keluargaku."

Ah, tentu saja. Fon juga memakai nama 'Hibari' untuk nama depannya, walau ia lebih senang jika dikenal langsung sebagai dirinya sendiri dibandingkan sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Hibari yang ternama tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Kyoya-kun," Ucap Mukuro dengan tenang, sementara didalam hatinya ia merasa sangat senang karena bisa mengetahui nama dari anak kecil nan unyu tersebut. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti mengapa Fon jarang sekali membicarakan tentang sepupunya ini ketika ia berada disekitar. Mukuro harus menguping secara diam-diam setiap kali Fon ingin berbicara tentang sepupunya tersebut. Apa salahnya jika ia ingin bertemu dengan anak manis seperti Kyoya ini?

Semuanya salah. Karena niat Mukuro untuk menculik anak kecil ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ini," Ucap Mukuro sembari membuka barang belanjaannya untuk melihat apa ia memiliki barang yang bisa ia beri kepada anak kecil tersebut. Pencukur jenggot? Tidak mungkin. Makanan? Lebih lagi, Mukuro tidak yakin ia dan Takeshi bisa bertahan selama seminggu jika ia memberikan bahan pokok tersebut kepada Kyoya. …Kondom?

Mana mungkin ia memberi kondom kepada seorang anak kecil. Apalagi jika anak kecil itu adalah adik sepupunya Fon, yang biasanya mengikuti kegiatan bela diri. Mukuro belum ingin mati.

Namun, _ah_ , Mukuro mengabil sebuah benda berukuran sedang dengan bulu halus berwarna kuning muda pada tas belanjaan miliknya tersebut. Sebenarnya benda ini adalah hadiah karena telah membeli dua toples makanan ringan kesukaan Mukuro. Benda itu adalah boneka berbentuk sebuah burung kenari yang tampak bosan, sangat tidak mungkin bila ia berikan kepada Kyoya. Tetapi.. setidaknya ia bisa memberi sesuatu pada anak itu.

"Ini," Mukuro berkata dengan sebuah senyuman tipis sembari memberi boneka tersebut kepada Kyoya yang melihat dengan pandangan penasaran. Mungkin ini adalah permainan cahaya, atau Mukuro terlalu kepanasan sehingga ia melihat yang tidak-tidak, namun ia sepertinya melihat kedua mata abu-abu milik Kyoya sedikit berkilau, —tidak seperti kilauan membunuh seperti sebelumnya, sesuatu yang beda, yang tampak… senang?— sesaat ketika melihat boneka tersebut. "Boneka ini aku berikan kepadamu." Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyoya mengambil boneka itu dengan hati-hati, seakan boneka itu akan pecah jika ia jatuhkan.

Apakah Mukuro telah melakukan hal yang salah? Apa seharusnya Kyoya tidak bermain boneka? Mukuro tidak tau. Sewaktu kecil ia mengikuti permainan rumah-rumahan yang dimainkan Nagi karena kembarannya tersebut merengek dan mengancam. Ia merasa bahwa jika seorang anak lelaki bermain boneka itu biasa saja. Tapi apakah hal itu bisa terbilang sama dengan keluarga Hibari?

"Hibird." Ucap Kyoya pelan. Mukuro bahkan hampir mengira bahwa ia hanya mengada-ada ketika mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyoya. Apakah ia mendengarkan dengan benar? "Hibird." Ucap Kyoya sekali lagi.

"Hibird?" Tanya Mukuro dengan bingung. Kyoya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada boneka burung kenari tersebut.

"Namanya Hibird."

Ah, begitu rupanya.

Senyuman Mukuro melebar tanpa ia sadari. Lelaki berumur lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu berusaha dengan keras menahan niat untuk memeluk anak kecil itu dan menculiknya. Namun nanti Mukuro akan terkena masalah dengan keluarga Hibari, —dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin hidup di kehidupan yang berbahaya lebih dari sekarang ini, — maka sebaiknya niat itu dihilangkan saja.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Mukuro setelah ia bisa menahan niatnya itu. Kyoya sekali lagi mengangguk. Pandangan matanya terlihat lebih berkilau dengan kekaguman dan kebahagiaan. Tampaknya Kyoya sangat suka dengan pemberiannya tersebut.

"Baguslah jika kau suka." Ucap Mukuro sembari menepuk kepala Kyoya dengan pelan sebelum mengambil barang-barang belanjaannya itu. Hari sudah semakin gelap tanpa ia sadari. Seakan waktu berputar begitu cepat ketika ia bertemu dengan Kyoya. Mungkin saja keluarga Hibari sedang mencari-cari anak mungil tersebut.

Mukuro beranjak sejenak, berusaha untuk pulang sementara Kyoya begitu terfokus kepada boneka nya itu. Mungkin nanti ia harus menelepon Fon jika beberapa menit setelah Mukuro pergi dari tempat itu Kyoya tidak beranjak sama sekali. Walau kediaman Hibari tidak begitu jauh dari jalan ini, namun–

"Paman mau pergi?"

–Pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh Kyoya dengan suara lembut, –dan sedikit kecewa–, membuat Mukuro terhenti ditempatnya, dan berbalik kearah anak keci itu yang kini menatap kedua mata berbeda mata milik Mukuro dengan tepat.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil sepertinya bisa terlihat sangat sedih seperti itu?

 _(Dan ia disebut paman, —PAMAN—, setua itukah ia terlihat?)_

"Iya." Kata Mukuro tanpa sadar. "Ini sudah malam, dan paman yakin kalau 'Fon-Ge'mu pasti sedang mencari-cari dimana kamu sekarang." Bukannya merengek seperti anak kebanyakan, Kyoya hanya terdiam sejenak, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Paman kemari sebentar." Panggil Kyoya sembari memegang erat tonfa kayu yang berada ditangannya itu. Ia tampak kewalahan memegang dua benda yang sedikit besar bentuknya, namun dari raut wajah Kyoya, Mukuro percaya bahwa ia bisa melakukannya.

Mukuro membawa barang belanjaannya yang berat itu ke tempat dimana Kyoya masih berdiri seperti tadi, lalu membungkukkan diri agar bisa menjadi setara dengan Kyoya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Mukuro. Dilihat dari benda yang Kyoya bawa, mungkin saja anak itu akan memukulnya dengan tonfa kayu itu. Atau boneka burung. Keduanya sama-sama sakit bagi Mukuro.

Kyoya hanya diam memandangi Mukuro. Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, Mukuro terlalu khawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika ia telah merusak anak mungil tersebut. Anak-anak tidak mungkin marah karena telah diberi mainan, kan? Mereka biasanya senang. Atau malah terlalu senang. Lalu apa yang akan Kyoya lakukan?

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bagi Mukuro. Pada detik pertama, Kyoya hanya diam. Namun di detik selanjutnya, Kyoya mengarah ke arahnya, dan tanpa bisa menghindar, anak kecil berambut hitam itu mencium pipi Mukuro dan menggumamkan ucapan ' _terima kasih_ ' yang terdengar lembut dan manis, sebelum pergi berlari menjauh dari mahasiswa tersebut. Mungkin menuju rumahnya.

Mukuro terdiam lama. Wajahnya menggambarkan rasa kaget dan tidak kepercayaan. Sementara otaknya masih mencerna atas kejadian apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

Apakah… Kyoya benar-benar telah mencium pipinya…?

 _(Tidak. Tidak. Ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.)_

Tanpa Mukuro sadari, ia mendapatkan senyuman yang benar-benar lebar diwajahnya. Bahkan sesekali mengeluarkan tawa yang khas miliknya tersebut ketika ia berjalan pulang menuju apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Takeshi.

Tidak peduli jika Takeshi melihatnya dengan aneh. Ia bahkan tidak bereaksi ketika Takeshi memakan onigiri wasabi yang ia beli sebelumnya dan kemudian gencar mencari air minum untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas dimulutnya itu. Mukuro tidak peduli.

Malam itu, Mukuro tidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi tentang seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dan kedua mata berwarna abu-abu.

-x-

END.

-x-

 _Omake :_

"Loh, Kyo-chan?" Fon, yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan klub bela diri itu menatap kepada keponakan yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan dirinya itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Dan..? "Aku tidak ingar membelikanmu boneka itu. Darimana Kyo-chan mendapatkannya?" Fon menatap kepada keponakannya itu yang tampaknya tidak mau lepas dari boneka burung kenari yang ada didekapannya tersebut. Boneka berwarna kuning yang besarnya lebih besar dari kepala Kyoya. Tampak murah, namun terlihat sangat berarti bagi Kyoya.

Dan lagi, darimana boneka itu berasal?

Namun Kyoya tidak menjawab, maupun menghiraukan pertanyaannya tersebut. Ia malah menatap Fon dengan tatapan yang dalam yang sangat Fon kenali. Tatapan yang menginginkan sesuatu yang berbahaya, yang pastinya lelaki berdarah Cina tidak bisa untuk tidak memberikannya kepada keponakan tersayangnya itu.

"…Fon-gege, aku mau tonfa besi."

..Ah. Benar-benar keponakan yang merepotkan.

Setidaknya Kyoya tidak merengek untuk menjadikan Lichi sebagai peliharaannya lagi.

-x-

Hai, ini Panpan aka Miltoran. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini.  
Ini semacam.. TYL!69xkid!18, btw. Bisa jadi prequel dari Shotacon juga.  
Jangan lupa review? Terima kasih!

 **Heart and Cross.**


End file.
